


Watchmaker

by Verliebt_in_Traum



Series: Zhu Yilong/Bai Yu [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, 宇龙 - Freeform, 朱一龙 - Freeform, 白宇 - Freeform, 白朱
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verliebt_in_Traum/pseuds/Verliebt_in_Traum
Summary: Никто не способен управлять временем – лишь решить, как именно его потратить.





	Watchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Слэша как такового здесь нет, только упоминание.  
> Действие происходит 20-23 марта 2019 года.
> 
> Отснятую И Луном рекламу Chopard в Базеле можно считать практически трейлером этого фика. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua2O0rb5RhI  
> Что особенно забавно, учитывая, что фик был написан и выложен до этого.

_Все потерянное можно найти. Кроме времени.  
Китайская пословица_

_Нет времени, кроме настоящего.  
Терри Пратчетт «Вор времени»_

Стрелки не двигались. По ту сторону витрины, от яркого света почти превратившейся в зеркало, лежали на подставках замершие коллекционные часы, переливающиеся мелкой россыпью бриллиантов по краю циферблата. Казалось, если постучать пальцем по стеклу, — как любят делать дети в зоопарке, чтобы заставить спящих животных проснуться, — тонкие металлические пластинки дрогнут и пойдут по кругу, мерно отсчитывая секунды. И Лун вовремя отдернул руку и с сожалением покосился на блестящий «Rolex». От блеска слезились глаза.

Огромная ежегодная выставка украшений и часов в швейцарском Базеле по ажиотажу и количеству людей здорово напоминала парижскую неделю моды. В парижском октябре, блистательном, ярком и чуть-чуть дождливом, И Лун точно так же чувствовал себя чужаком, по ошибке открывшим не ту дверь и поднявшимся не по тем ступенькам. И поговорить не с кем без стыда за свой английский, по которому он еще в киноакадемии с трудом наскреб проходной балл. После Парижа занимался по обучающим приложениям, когда выкраивал свободную минутку, а то на показе в Лувре без Ли Чань рядом мог разве что поддерживать старые добрые стереотипы: в любой непонятной ситуации — улыбайся. Как все китайцы. Жуть.

Базель встретил весенним солнцем и мягким ласковым теплом. В медленно опускающихся сумерках мелькали игрушечные улочки старого города, за низкими домами и уютными набережными негромко шелестела волнами речная вода, а звон колоколов кафедрального собора, чистый и нежно-хрустальный, отражался от каменных стен. После загазованного шумного Пекина и не менее шумного и нервно-суетливого Шанхая любая европейская столица виделась образцом спокойствия и тишины — что уж говорить о небольших городах? Ли Чань листала потрепанный ежедневник и комментировала вслух детали расписания. Завтрак, рекламная фотосессия перед обедом, пресс-конференция в выставочном зале после, в шесть вечера трансляция с показа, по китайскому времени особенно актуальная в час ночи в будний день, и еще не испарился призрачный шанс, что до торжественного открытия выставки утром следующего дня и второй по счету трансляции его оставят в покое, потому что потом не оставят точно. И Лун бездумно покрутил граненый платиновый ободок на среднем пальце. Невелика цена за то, чтобы на публике носить подарок Ю и в открытую показывать кольцо в объективы камер.  
   
— Лун-гэ, в субботу утром отснимем еще одну фотосессию, это быстро. В аэропорт поедем за два-три часа до рейса, сможешь отдохнуть. А в пятницу выходной.

Выходной. В заграничных поездках И Лун всегда старался найти возможность погулять в одиночку. Пусть даже недолго. С Парижем не получилось, будь неладен задержанный рейс, но не за горами был апрель и долгожданный отпуск, в который он планировал наверстать упущенное с процентами. Ли Чань, когда имелся выбор, тоже предпочитала уединение, потому в моменты короткой передышки посреди таких командировок они по негласному договору расходились в разные стороны, оставаясь, впрочем, на связи.  
   
— Спасибо, что выбила день, Чань-Чань.  
   
— За что? Я, может, старалась ради себя любимой, — хмыкнула Ли Чань, выбираясь из такси, остановившегося у входа в отель.

Прижав ладонь к ноющей пояснице, он вышел следом.  
   
— Ну да, конечно. Список заказов от всех родственников, близких и не очень, теперь так называется?  
   
— А сам-то? Вечно мешок подарков тащишь, как местный Санта-Клаус в Рождество, сколько раз за перевес платили, и хоть бы что для себя.  
   
— Мне ничего не нужно, — привычно отмахнулся И Лун.

Чемодан подпрыгнул на брусчатке; колесики возмущенно заскрипели.  
   
— Ты вон чемодан поменял, только когда Бай-шу забрал твой старый!

И Лун устало вздохнул. Спорить с Ли Чань, за четыре года совместной работы изучившей его вдоль и поперек, изначально было провальной затеей. Позже, закончив проверять номер на предмет жучков и скрытых камер, она вдруг остановилась на пороге и сказала:  
   
— Пообещай, что купишь что-нибудь себе. Неважно, что это будет и в какую цену. Важно, чтобы радость приносило. Мне кажется, тебе это сейчас очень нужно.

И ушла, не дождавшись его ответа.

Эти слова крутились в голове уже второй выставочный день подряд. С Ю все никак не удавалось созвониться, да и после долгого перерыва тому всегда было тяжело впрягаться в бешеный график съемок. Благо, с идеей подарка на день рождения проблем не возникло: тот уже который месяц пускал слюни на новую коллекцию «Hublot», так что И Лун, пользуясь моментом, наворачивал круги у павильона. Ю продал бы душу за кошмарный ядовито-желтый хронометр, на чьей подставке красовался ценник в сто с лишним тысяч швейцарских франков, но… душа как-то не лежала. И дело было совсем не в деньгах. Взгляд зацепился за часы со странным узором пересекающихся многоугольников цвета розового золота на темно-голубом циферблате. Понятливый консультант без лишних слов вручил ему буклет с описанием серии, и вскоре И Лун вновь очутился посреди оживленной толпы, сжимая в руках фирменный футляр.

Вечером, в номере отеля с видом на засыпающий город, он смотрел на три закрашенных белым уголка, с разной скоростью двигающихся внутри окружности-шкалы. Со временем отношения с детства были сложными. Торопясь вперед, оно вечно ускользало подобно струйке песка, сыплющейся сквозь пальцы, а стрелки то и дело указывали вовсе не на те цифры, на которые хотелось. Однажды, опаздывая на урок, И Лун не придумал ничего лучше, чем остановить наручные часы, болтавшиеся на запястье. И загадать желание, чтоб вместе с ними застыло и время. Только вот в школу он все равно опоздал на те же двадцать минут, и якобы сломавшийся будильник не сошел за достойное оправдание. На время семилетний И Лун тогда даже обиделся: неужели оно не могло подождать? Забавно, как мелочи влияют на дальнейшую жизнь — не потому ли он до сих пор стремится забить свое расписание под завязку, чтобы на исходе дня не возникало и мысли, что сутки прошли зря?

Путеводитель по Базелю заботливая Чань-Чань заранее подложила в рюкзак. Потому, поспешно позавтракав в отеле и полюбовавшись тем, как красиво с высоты смотрится сверкающий на солнце Рейн — словно не вода, а ограненные бриллианты потоком пересыпаются через речные пороги, — И Лун выскользнул наружу и бодро зашагал в сторону набережной. На другом берегу виднелись парные шпили кафедрального собора.

Окаймленная игрушечными на вид домиками площадь пустовала. Коротко просигналив, мимо проехала машина, да туристы у фонтана под начавшими зеленеть деревьями, негромко переговариваясь, разливали из термоса не то чай, не то кофе, издалека не разглядеть. Кресты, венчающие кирпично-красные башни, касались плывущих облаков, а внутри были разноцветные витражи, трубы органа и гулкое эхо под арочным сводом.  
   
— Не хотите подняться наверх? Всего пять франков.

И впереди разматывается в полумраке узкая лестница с веревочными перилами, и кажется, что дрожащим ступеням не будет конца. Когда И Лун, запыхавшись, вышел на продуваемый балкон, за узорчатой оградой не было ни единой души: лишь вольный ветер свистел между каменных статуй. Воображение нарисовало Ю, стоящего рядом с клыкастым чудищем и корчащего рожу на камеру; «эй, глянь, я похож на горгулью?» — прозвучал в ушах его голос, сменившийся родным знакомым смехом. И Лун облокотился на перила и уставился на раскинувшийся внизу Базель. Он любил путешествовать в одиночестве. Но после встречи с Ю одиночество стало его тяготить.

Городская ратуша на торговой площади впечатлила разве что цветом, а обзорную площадку в нескольких минутах ходьбы от собора оккупировала группа человек в тридцать: пришлось ждать, пока гид отправит их обратно в экскурсионный автобус. И Лун снимал на камеру все, что видел, и в диалог в WeChat вместе с комментариями каждую минуту улетала стопка наименее смазанных фото. С подаренной осенью сэлфи-палкой дело пошло на лад, но результат все равно оставлял желать лучшего. «Не думай, просто присылай что есть, — писал в таких случаях Ю, когда он зависал над галереей в попытке выбрать самые удачные снимки. — Плевать, если фотки дурацкие. Зато они живые».

Когда не знаешь, куда пойти, иди куда глаза глядят — а потом развлекайся в попытке разыскать обратную дорогу. Так в Вене И Лун случайно набрел на книжный магазин в подвале жилого дома посреди переулка в старом городе, а в Риме нашел миниатюрную кофейню на два столика, где варили лучший в мире кофе — вкуснее не пробовал ни до, ни после. Завернув за угол и пройдя сквозь ворота-арку, И Лун вышел в крохотный дворик, больше напоминающий колодец. В центре росло одно-единственное дерево, ветвями стучащее в чужие окна, и когда он наклонился сфотографировать мелкие лиловые цветы в густой траве, прямо в руку приземлился листик с красиво изрезанным краем. И Лун смял его в пальцах; запах свежей зелени принес за собой невесомый аромат наступившей весны.

На противоположный берег он вернулся другим мостом, похожим на римский акведук, и вновь нырнул в хитросплетение улиц. Наткнувшись на третье по счету итальянское кафе, И Лун посчитал это знаком свыше и вскоре ковырял ярко-розовой пластиковой ложечкой огромный шар фисташкового пломбира, глядя на оплетенную плющом стену напротив, от старости покрывшуюся паутиной трещин. Сидеть снаружи было прохладно, но он не смог заставить себя остаться в помещении. Не в такой день. Не здесь.

Пройдя сквозь два внутренних зала, И Лун поклонился вслед помахавшей ему на прощание официантке и подставил лицо солнечным лучам. Навигатор и карту он не открывал с самого утра, но по ощущениям находился недалеко от своего отеля, и на мгновение его даже посетила идея забежать на выставку в качестве обычного зрителя, исчезнувшая, впрочем, так же быстро, как и появилась. Чего-то не хватало. И когда ноги принесли его на смутно знакомую улицу, убегающую от площади с непроизносимым названием Веттштайнплац, И Лун наконец понял, чего именно.

Половину тротуара загораживали старые велосипеды, не давая подойти к крыльцу, и И Лун наверняка прошел бы мимо, если бы… Если бы из-за вовремя приоткрывшейся двери не донеслось громкое тиканье нескольких десятков часов с разницей в микроскопические доли секунды. На стекле витрины белела надпись, но И Лун уже дернул на себя дверную ручку и перешагнул через порог.

Вокруг были часы. Сотни часов. Наручных, напольных, настольных, старинных на цепочках, змейками обвивавших подставки. И почти все они шли, отмеряя минуты. Одну за другой.  
   
— Здравствуйте. Зашли посмотреть?

Перед стеклянным шкафом стоял мужчина в потертом голубом свитере и переводил стрелки на квадратном циферблате, который И Лун сначала принял за рамку с фотографией. Антикварная лавка часовщика напомнила о недавно отснятой рекламе с так полюбившейся ему ролью — кто на его месте отказался бы сыграть само Время?  
   
— Да… если можно.

Рассматривая тускло поблескивающую откидную крышку карманных часов с едва различимой гравировкой, И Лун думал о том, что чего-то такого недоставало образу Шэнь Вэя: тонких звеньев цепочки, тянущихся от пуговицы к карману жилета, и изящного хронометра с механическим заводом.  
   
— Эти часы я выкупил в Германии два года назад. Взгляните, — владелец магазина, поколдовав с замком, открыл витрину и вынул их наружу; нажал на незаметный рычажок, и обе крышки раскрылись подобно лепесткам цветка. — Тысяча шестьсот девяностый год. Как новенькие.

Его речь, беглую, торопливую, И Лун улавливал с трудом и в очередной раз проклял вынужденный языковой барьер. А тот, представившись, кажется, Теренсом, все рассказывал про часы, то и дело ероша посеребренные сединой волосы, и показывал все новые и новые модели: двадцатого века, девятнадцатого, восемнадцатого… Одни попались даже с лунным календарем, — интересно, чего мастерам стоило так четко прорисовать традиционные китайские обозначения? — и он не сдержал восхищенного вздоха. Жаль, английских слов для выражения эмоций все еще не хватало.  
   
— Очень правильно, — только и сказал И Лун в ответ. — Сделано.  
   
— Так вы, значит, из Китая? На выставку приехали? Подождите, я должен кое-что спросить!

С этими словами он метнулся в подсобку и вскоре вернулся с неброским черным футляром, из которого ловко вытряхнул наручные часы с рисунком китайского зодиака.  
   
— Здесь есть гравировка, по внутреннему краю. Иероглифы. Может, у вас получится разобрать?  
   
— Я… попробую?

И Лун поднес их к включенной лампе и сощурился в попытке различить черты, выбитые в металле, с годами покрывшимся царапинами. Он вынул из рюкзака блокнот и ручку, которые еще утром без зазрения совести позаимствовал в отеле, и начал перерисовывать тонкие линии, похожие на птичьи следы. Четыре знака. Значит, скорее всего, чэнъюй. С чэнъюями у него еще в школе было плохо. Он, увы, не Ю, чьи академические знания сейчас бы ой как пригодились… Отчаявшись разыскать нужное выражение по памяти, И Лун все же открыл на телефоне приложение и вбил в строку поиска два первых иероглифа. 比翼齊飛? Что ж. Имеет смысл.  
   
— _Bǐ yì qí fēi_ , — зачитал он вслух. — Это… как по-английски… идиома?

Скопировать найденное в китайско-английский словарь было делом техники. Лететь крылом к крылу, два сердца, бьющиеся как одно. Лучшее описание неразлучной пары. А часы эти, наверное, подарок — тому или той, кто, если потребуется, готов ждать, сколько бы времени они ни отмерили. Ждать хоть целую одинокую вечность.  
   
— Давно хотел узнать, что здесь написано, — Теренс бережно погладил край золотой крышки. — Спасибо… эм…  
   
— И Лун. Чжу И Лун.  
   
— Рад знакомству. Вы… выберите что-нибудь себе. Что понравится.

Почти то же самое, что сказала Чань-Чань по приезде в Базель. И Лун согласно кивнул и зашел во вторую комнату, поменьше; с удивлением покосился на пианино с исписанным нотным листом на пюпитре и неброские картины, перемежающиеся с настенными часами. В отличие от выставки, где ценники бросались в глаза раньше, чем вещи, здесь не было ни одной бумажки с числами. Лишь сами часы. Точные. Элегантные. Живые.

Они лежали на последней из застекленных полок. Сам циферблат не выделялся ровным счетом ничем: строгие черные римские цифры, две золотых стрелки на белом фоне, короткие секундные деления, простой орнамент из листьев и цветов по краю, где у современных часов обычно бывает безель. Но И Лун с улыбкой поднял руку. И постучал пальцем по стеклу.  
   
— О, это занятный экземпляр. Сейчас покажу. Так не видно.

Не успел он опомниться, как Теренс с видом фокусника легонько раскачал часы на цепочке, как маятник. На наружной стороне крышки виднелся рисунок в духе средневековых восточных картин. Лопатка, странный сосуд, какая-то коробочка, птицы, поющие в ветвях… Гравировка «Джек» внутри: ни фамилии, ни звания.  
   
— Тысяча восемьсот двадцатый. Вроде бы сделаны для ярмарки.

Еще год, и им исполнится два века. А они все так же служат повелителю времени и исправно показывают скорость его хода.  
   
— Я их возьму.  
   
— Не спросите цену?

Золотая птичка расправила перышки и подмигнула темным глазом.  
   
— Мне нравится. Я возьму.  
   
— Отдам вам за шестьсот франков. За пятьсот, если пообещаете разузнать про Джека, вернуться и рассказать его историю.

Интересно, кем был этот загадочный Джек, которого И Лун мысленно окрестил Джеком из Тени в честь персонажа одного американского романа? Были ли это его часы или им подаренные? Где они были сделаны и кем, и как попали сюда, откуда уже завтра улетят на другую сторону земного шара? И Лун с улыбкой пожал протянутую руку.  
   
— Договорились.

Он дошел пешком до самой северной городской точки — металлического столба с флагами трех стран, отмечающего пункт пограничного стыка. Можно находиться в трех местах одновременно. Но даже так нельзя повлиять на течение времени. Разве что постараться шагать в такт. Вечером, сидя за столиком в кофейне с видом на Рейн и высокое небо в цветах заката, И Лун без остановки строчил в блокноте все, что приходило в голову. Если показать Вэй Сяо, возможно, из этого получится неплохой сценарий – после месяцев корректировки. Уже давно он не чувствовал такого искреннего, чистого вдохновения, как в эти тихие весенние сумерки на набережной швейцарского городка, на который, кажется, лишь теперь посмотрел широко раскрытыми глазами. 

В субботу, закинув вещи в камеру хранения отеля, он все же успел добежать до павильона «Hublot», с трудом протиснувшись сквозь толпу новоприбывших.  
   
— Простите, я позавчера купил у вас часы…  
   
— Что-то не так?  
   
— Напротив. Я хотел бы сделать гравировку.

Продавец, оценив фронт работ, прищелкнул языком.  
   
— Двадцать минут, не меньше. Вам подходит?  
   
— Более чем.

Оставив им лист с распечатанной надписью, И Лун открыл последнее сообщение от Ю. «Ну как ты? Нашел себе подарок?» Он вынул из кармана часы и положил на ладонь, удерживая камеру телефона так, чтоб было видно движущиеся стрелки. Видео улетело адресату.

_«Никто не способен управлять временем – лишь решить, как именно его потратить. Каждую секунду, что они отмерят, я хочу провести с тобой»._

**Author's Note:**

> Часы, которые И Лун окрестил кошмарным желтым хронометром: https://www.hublot.com/ru/collection/spirit-of-big-bang/spirit-of-big-bang-yellow-sapphire-42mm?serie=80  
> Часы, которые он купил для Бай Ю: https://www.hublot.com/ru/collection/big-bang/big-bang-one-click-sang-bleu-king-gold-blue-diamonds-39mm?serie=99  
> Часы, которые в итоге купил себе:   
> https://pp.userapi.com/c851236/v851236150/e5c5d/ju-kgvWOf3k.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c851236/v851236150/e5c65/vbEsk1goIzo.jpg  
> Безель - поворотное кольцо на циферблате часов, простой аналог таймера.  
> Все описанные в тексте места в Базеле действительно существуют.


End file.
